Channel 5 News
Channel 5 News is one of the major television news networks in Walsonville, Ohio. Its headquarters building is twenty stories tall. Somer Faulkner is a well-known newscaster that works for the Channel 5 News. L.J. Yesuac is another reporter for the station, and the two ladies are hostile toward each other based largely on their respective views of Super Scott: Somer believes in the goodness and promotion of the hero, while L.J. seeks to bring his reputation down. The president of Channel 5 News is Timothy Curie, who coined the company's motto: "No rumors, just truth." In "The Snap of a Finger", it was the target of a hostage situation orchestrated by Firecracker and quelled by Super Scott. In "Legend", Old Thunder views a news broadcast featuring Somer Faulkner where Adam Prune was speaking about detaining super-powered beings. In "Convincing", Somer interviews Sheriff Tommy about nicknames given to the heroes and villains of Walsonville and comes up with the nickname Killer Kid for the young Tyler Pierre. In "A Second Scott", Somer reported about Evil Scott. Once Professor Adkinson heard about it, he went to assist Super Scott. In "Circus Freaks", Sheriff Tommy called Channel 5 news and had Somer broadcast live requesting Super Scott to go to the Mall of Ohio to face Mofojo and Ed. Professor Adkinson saw this and called Pete immediately to go to the scene. In "Trial", Somer Faulkner and a camerman for the Channel 5 news broadcast that Firecracker had finally been caught. This is also the first mention of L.J. Yesuac. In "The Dead Rose", Somer broadcasts through the Channel 5 News that Firecracker had escaped. She later defends Super Scott against L.J. Yesuac, who has a photo showing him digging up the grave of Derrick Wolfe. In conclusion, Somer broadcasts that Firecracker was now in prison. In "Outcast", L.J. was able to convince Mr. Curie to do a story on the photo of Super Scott digging the grave as long as she did not lie and disregard the slogan of the company. Later, L.J. exposes a conversation between Super Scott and Firecracker. It seems as if Channel 5 News is torn in two halves as Somer speaks good of Super Scott, but L.J speaks bad of him. In "Suicide", Firecracker points to a live broadcast of Somer warning citizens of Suicide. In "Hero", a violent argument broke out between faithful Super Scott fans and supporters of Lord Ferserius. Timothy Curie sided with L.J. Yesuac and the Lord Ferserius supporters stating that fact must be told and that Ferserius was actively engaged in assisting the police department while Super Scott was in custody. Somer explained that as long as Super Scott was falsely accused of the crimes, she would not work for Channel 5 news. This is the first time Channel 5 News has not had Somer Faulkner as an employee. In "Silenced", Pete made a reference to Channel 5 News when he found Maxim Ivanov obtaining documents on Super Scott. Later, Super Scott spots Silence after landing on top of the news building. Category:Organizations